ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gouken
How Gouken joined the Tourney After awakening two years later, Gouken leaves his dojo and tailed his students, pleased that they have come so far. However, he was not satisfied with just watching them and he decided to enter the new Smash Bros. Tourney in order to test their strength himself. Gouken successfully finds Ryu after Seth's defeat, and managed to seal the Satsui no Hado so he would never have to suffer with this power again. Character Select Screen Animation Gouken meditates but then thrusts his fingers forward while the camera zooms in on him saying "Watch and learn.". Special Attacks Gou Hadoken (Neutral) Gouken does his one handed version of the Hadoken. Senkugoshoha (Side) Gouken glides forward along the ground and strikes with his palm whether or not he connects with an opponent. Tatsumaki Gorasen (Up) Gouken does a swing kick to the face, then flies upward while doing a Tatsumaki, ending with a strong spin kick. Kongoshin (Down) Gouken strikes a suspicious pose. If anyone tries to attack him, Gouken will strike his arms like hammers and counterattack the opponent. This can also be useful in VS Mode to attack two opponents. Kinjite Shoryuken (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Gouken raises his right fist back for a bit, then flies upwards with his fist upwards. If his opponent is too close to him, Gouken will bring the opponent up with him doing 8 hits. Denjin Hadoken (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Gouken puts his hands to his sides shouting "This is it!" then charges a Hadoken of lightning. He then shoots it forward. If it hits an opponent, he/she will be hit multiple times before being blown away. Players can also charge it up to add more damage. Victory Animations #Gouken looks down saying "Concentrate not on destroying your foe," then looks up with "but on obtaining your own victory.". #*Gouken looks down saying "If that's all you have," then looks up with "you need more training.". (Ryu/Ken victories only) #Gouken strikes with an uppercut then stomps the ground saying "I may be old, but my time is far from over!". #*Gouken strikes with an uppercut then stomps the ground saying "And that is why you forgot all I did for you.". (Akuma/Oni victories only) #*Gouken strikes with an uppercut then stomps the ground saying "Let us meet again, for a drink.". (Baek victories only) #Gouken bows in respect, then sits in his meditating position and says "I cannot lose, until I face the one I seek.". #*Gouken bows in respect, then sits in his meditating position and says "You who breed chaos, shall be sent to your own death eventually." (Kaioh victories only) #*Gouken bows in respect, then sits in his meditating position and says "Come and see me again once we have had some rest." (Col. Robert victories only) On-Screen Appearance Gouken drops down to his starting point, says "Hmm... You shall make an interesting opponent.", then spreads himself apart before assuming his Ansatsuken stance. Special Quotes *Ryu? (When fighting Ryu) *Been a long time, Ken. (When fighting Ken) *For my master, Goutestu, I shall send you back to hell! (When fighting Oni or Akuma) *Baek, don't overdo it like you did with Ogre. (When fighting Baek) Trivia *In Tourney 2, Gouken is one of two characters whose Star KO quote and Stamina KO quote are the same. The other character is Iron Fist. *Gouken and Huang Gai have the same English voice actor. *Baek Doo San is Gouken's default rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. His second rival's name is Lu Bu. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters